


Behind brown eyes

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, Excessive Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: The first time Charles and Moira meet during FC is in a different way, full of attraction, anguish and a dark touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Choira, I hope you like! More to come. Comments please

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

**Behind blue eyes-Limp Bizkit**

 

After his presentation, Charles Xavier asked his sister to go straight home, and for the first time in years, Raven obeyed him, knowing how much that presentation had frustrated him to the point of showing his irritation on his face, always calm and composed. So she went to their apartment.

He closed his overcoat around his body, knowing that what he needed most at that moment was several beers to make him forget that afternoon and his thesis in suspension, and a good company to praise and be praised, nothing complicated.

That afternoon, during the presentation of his thesis, he had talked about mutation and X gene, his research subject, but the professors hadn't seemed convinced and so they would hold a meeting and decide within a week whether or not they would approve his thesis.

He could have forced them with his mind, after all he was a talented telepath, a mutant, but not only he wasn't like that, but also because if he had done that, he wouldn't have enjoyed the approval as deserved. He had devoted years to that research, since it was tied to the gene he and Raven had and which meant there should be more mutants like then, and seeing the research be treated so dubious made him very angry, something that wasn't common to him, always so educated, calm, kind and affectionate as Raven liked to describe him.

He then spotted the bar he was looking for and entered, going to the high stools of the counter, letting the door slam behind him.

Moira Mactaggert was sitting on one of the bar stools at the bar, after her superiors had called her. The CIA agent and her partner Levine had been watching a suspicious nightclub called 'Hellfire', where many Communists had been attending for months, and she would soon be promoted after two long years of surveillance. But in less than a day, she had sabotaged her chances by calling the director of the agency and telling what she had seen, as if it hadn't been enough her being a woman in a macho job and world.

She had seen Colonel Hendry enter the bar, and after seeing him disappear into a closed room with one of the escorts there, blonde, she had discovered a secret door to a room where she had seen the colonel, the blonde woman and two men, one of them the owner of the HellFire. But what had left her wide-eyed was the blond woman's skin turning into diamonds, along with a red man, materializing there, and then everyone in the room had disappeared.

And after calling the director to tell him that, he had said that the woman was wasting his time because the colonel was with him at the meeting. Moira had decided to look for an expert in the area and heard that there would be a presentation on the subject there, but the director then had called her that morning, telling her that for an indefinite time she would be downgraded.

Moira was feeling more than frustrated, she felt humiliated. She had stayed only in her bra and panties so she could enter the nightclub, dealing with the looks of men who repulsed her, so that she could be a good agent and now she was downgraded to a lower rank, secretary, for an indefinite time.

She stared at the glass of water in front of her and then pushed it away, feeling all her frustration, humiliation and stress and then she asked for a martine, drinking everything quickly, lowering the empty glass and closing her eyes, feeling the alcohol gradually go to her bloodstream.

She propped her elbow over the table, laying her cheek on her hand and letting the beautiful auburn hair create a curtain over her face, her brown eyes burning from the alcohol.

She then saw someone sitting on the stool next to her, but she didn't look at him, turning her attention to the empty glass in front of her, still remembering the call and listening to the soft voice of a man asking for a whiskey and minutes later, a woman. She ignored them and then said:

"Another martine please."

"Allow me to pay a pretty little bean with a MCR-one gene a drink. Waiter, please bring two beers."

Moira frowned, lifting her head from her hand, pulling back her hair and looking at the man next to her, who now seemed to be alone, and said mildly irritated:

"I am not interested."

He was handsome, she had to admit, with blue eyes, a charming smile and wavy brown hair, but she wasn't interested in being a 'pretty little bean', he thinking he could get her drunk and have an incredible night.

Charles, seeing her lift her face, was shocked to see her, she had not only aa fascinating hair, but she was beautiful, with chocolate-brown eyes, looking slightly wide and her mind was fantastic, sagacious, beautiful.

Moira stood up, going to the ladies' room that was empty when a tall man with his tie undone walked to her.

"And Mactaggert..." He said, smirking and placing a hand on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes. How she hated him.

"Stryker."

"I heard you're a secretary now... Maybe you could go to my new office and help me with some things..." He whispered maliciously, approaching her ear, and his other hand went down to her knee where was the bar of the dress she wore under her coat, slowly raising the bar and revealing her thighs.

Disgusted, her face flushed with anger she twisted his hand in a move she had learned in training, glaring at him. Who did he think he was? She still was from the CIA, and she could still report him for sexual harassment.

"If you put your hands on me again, you'll never be able to hold a gun with her again, or I'll even use my gun on you."

"Always full or yourself, just a little woman with a gun and a badge playing of being a agent." He mocked, and his eyes stared at her with hatred and malice. He hated her, with her scores higher than his and wanted to be an agent, he wanted to show her place as a woman.

"Oh, I remember, you were downgraded as a secretary, you're no longer an agent. Doubt somebody here or the CIA would believe that I abused you, you drank too much and asked for it."

Moira stared at him in shock, and his lips went to hers, pressing them so she couldn't scream as his larger body pressed her hard against the door, one hand gripping hers as she fought to break loose and the other, caressing her waist and rising to her chest, and she used the knee that was stuck between his legs to kick him, but it only made him angrier as his tongue entered her mouth and his hand caressed her chest.

Moira's eyes glittered with anger and humiliation, hating her situation as a woman and she managed to bite his lip, drawing blood and that made Stryker shiver in pain.

"Stay away from me William Stryker, or I'll bite you again, or scream, you choose!" Moira hissed and as she pushed him hard into the mirror and opened her mouth to scream, he covered her nose and mouth with one hand, the other going to her neck and her brown eyes widened, trying to breathe.

But the man from before appeared, touching Stryker's shoulder and he turned angrily to him, still blocking her oxygen.

Charles had two fingers discreetly on his own temple, as he stared at Stryker calmly, though his eyes glittered with anger. He could have drunk and his mind was a bit foggy, but when he had seen what was happening, he decided to intervene, concentrating and saying in a cold voice:

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's seeing men like you abusing women just because they think they can." And Charles then released his shoulder, going to the hand that held her neck: "You'll loose her now, apologize and you won't touch another woman any more."

And then, in spite of the angry look, Stryka released her and Moira recovered the air, her eyes widening as the agent said, before leaving:

"I'm sorry."

Moira rubbed her neck, still breathing with difficulty and Charles, worried, approached, seeing the conversation and the threats going over her head, and seeing the man call her by the surname and gently he touched the corner of her lip where Stryker's blood was and she stared at him, her eyes slightly wide.

It wasn't the fun and carefree night he had in mind, but he was happy to be able to save her, not just because he was against violence or because she was beautiful, her mind fascinated him.

"Mactaggert, are you okay?"

His touch made her shiver, but in the good way, and she could see that he was not a complete womanizer. He lowered his hand and she frowned.

"How do you know my last name?"

"I can read minds." He said, pointing to his temple. It wasn't a completely lie and she rolled her eyes but said honestly:

"Thank you for saving me, I don't know how you did that... Idiot to leave. But I want you to know that I can take care of myself, I'm stronger than I look, even though I am a woman." Moira finished, feeling confused and frustrated, hating to feel weak and lose, at the same time that she felt good to have been protected by him and then she returned to the bar counter, leaving Charles behind.

Moira sat on the stool, her heart racing, while Stryker's image was replaced by the blue-eyed man's and his mesmerizing voice and she said, knowing she needed alcohol to forget the two men:

"Waiter, a beer."

"Put it on my account." Moira's eyes widened, lips parted as Charles sat beside her and smiled at her. He wanted an uncomplicated night, but something in that woman with her mind, beauty and hair attracted him.

"Listen, Mr... I don't even know your name." She said, and despite the martinis, she could still think. "Like I said, thank you for what you did before, but I just want a calm night, no worries and no men trying to show me my place." She said, shoving the beer glass back at him, seeing his mysterious gaze.

"Xavier."

"What?"

"You said you don't know my name, I don't know yours too, but I know your last name, mine is Xavier." He told her gallantly and then pushed the beer back to her. "And I'm not looking for complications either. I want an uncomplicated night, and I think you already know that I'm in favor of equal rights."

Moira was attracted to him. His beautiful smile and blue eyes seemed to read her mind, his honesty, his speech. She then stared at him, accepting his beer and taking a long sip that made Charles look in amazement before doing the same and the two smiled, feeling the electricity of their bodies and Charles came closer, touching her hair, and Moira blushed, feeling hos warmth.

"And what is a woman so beautiful and intelligent like you doing here?" With alcohol taking effect on both of them, he couldn't read her mind clearly, seeing only blurs of her on the phone, looking annoyed. "Didn't that Stryker guy say something about you being downgraded?"

"I can't talk about my job, but in short, I had came to attend a lecture here, but my boss downgraded me for not taking me seriously and because I'm a woman."

Her brown eyes flashed and Charles watched them, seeing the sadness, the anger, the resignation of the woman, without even needing to read her mind. These feelings were on her eyes, making him more curious and worried, and for a second, he saw a blurry image of a woman with a shiny body and a man disappearing into the air and she talking about a lecture and he frowned , wondering if it had to do with him, but thought it was the drink affecting her mind or his and it seemed better not to ask.

Moira then left her face expressionless, as if she knew he was reading it and said:

"But I don't want to talk about it. Why is someone so smart like you doing here and alone?" Charles looked at her in amusement. "Because the 'MCR-one gene' line wasn't quoted from a movie."

Charles laughed, sipped at his beer and then, placing a lock of her hand behind her ear, noticing it flushed. Wow, she was beautiful.

"In fact my dear, I say MCR-one gene and you would say auburn hair. Well, it's complicated but the short storyis that during the presentation of my thesis and my professors didn't take the subject very seriously."

Moira gave him a small smile in comfort, putting a hand over his and he smiled, lacing his fingers with hers, lifting them and resting his elbow on the counter as he looked at her and she looked away, smiling, finishing her drink.

When she lowered her glass and turned her face, she leaned in, kissing his lips. Charles smiled, lifting his free hand and holding her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Moira had never felt a kiss so intense like that, as she parted her lips as she felt the man's tongue ask for passage, feeling his hand on her waist massaged her firm but gently, where Stryker had gripped her and she sighed.

When they broke the kiss out of breath, Charles smiled with the perfect kiss and then whispered on her lips:

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Get me out of here."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pleaseee!

_You're locked inside my heart_

_Your melody's an art_

_I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time_

_Through the eye of the needle_

**Eye of the needle-Sia**

Charles knew his sister would be sleeping by now. Moira was the first woman he was taking to his apartment, for he had always preferred to leave his one-night stand away from his personal life, but Moira for some reason was different.

When they reached the apartment, Moira admired the space, was small, elegant and covered with papers and books in each room and she laughed. It remembered her of her own desk in her house

The woman was looking the place when she jumped , feeling Charles behind her and loosing her balance due to the alcohol too, feeling his arms hug her from behind and she sighed, feeling the alcohol and the warmth of his arms relax her.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, kissing the back of her neck and she leaned against his chest, placing her hands beneath his around her belly.

"Um... I think I drank a little too much." She said smiling and turning her face to the side, kissing the man's lips.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, looking at her steadily and gently, even though he had drunk too much and she laughed.

"I'm drunk, but not that drunk that I wouldn't know what I want."

"That's good..." Charles whispered, shivering and then, to her surprise, he lifted her around the waist, leaving her taller than him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging his neck to balance herself, seeing the desire in his eyes.

Charles lifted her face, kissing her, and she closed her eyes, stroking the hairs on the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss, and then he led them blindly to the first door in the hallway, and Moira left his arms, surprising him and pressing his body against the wall with hers.

He saw the brown eyes shining with desire and then she nibbled his lip as her hands opened the buttons of his shirt and then Charles lowered his hands from her back to her dress, bringing her by the buttocks towards him and leaving their bodies glued together.

"Mactaggert..." He groaned, closing his eyes as her lips brushed on his chin and her delicate but determined hands caressed his bare chest, scratching him lightly.

Her caresses made him stiffen, and then he jerked away from the wall, his hands going to her shoulder as he kissed her lips and dropped her coat on the floor. He was pushing her body toward the bed and she fell on it, feeling the softness and then Charles lay on top of her, making her heart beat faster.

He rested a hand on the side of her head, admiring the hair scattered on the bed and the brown eyes that once glistened with a sadness, anger and resignation behind and now, shone in passion, desire and the telepath felt his own heart speeding at the beautiful image.

He kissed her cheek and then ear, his eyes watching hers and then, his hand gently touched her neck, which had slight red marks and she closed her eyes, for a moment remembering Stryker, her blood boiling in fear and hate as she brought a hand to cover her neck in reflex and he caught a glimpse of the image of her mind seeing Stryker and he hated that man even more,.

"Hey..." He whispered softly. "Open your eyes my dear."

"It's Moira... My first name is Moira."

And when she opened them, staring into Charles's eyes, full of passion, but with kindness and honesty too, she relaxed again, her eyes darkened with desire, and the he took her hand, entwining their fingers over the bed beside her head and before kissing her, he whispered:

"Call me Charles then."

His lips kissed her in a slower, passionate rhythm as he ran her free hand down his back, feeling his gentle fingers caressing her neck gently, but in a sensual way and down, until he reached her left breast, still covered by the dress.

"Charles..."

His hand caressed her gently, before lowering to the hem of her dress and he slowly lifted it up and the woman broke the kiss, smiling and stretching her arms over her head to help him get her off the dress and then her bra.

His eyes admired her, before he lowered his lips to her shoulder, nibbling it lightly and feeling her fingernails clawing at his back, her lips whispering his name.

His hand then caressed her right breast, making her moan and then began to massage it slowly into circles and her nails tightened on his back, feeling her body catch fire with every touch of him.

He could see flashes of pleasure in her beautiful mind as he teased her left breast and then he lifted his lips and kissed her, feeling her hand slide down his front and deinterlacing the other to open his belt and pants, making the two sit on the bed for a moment.

"Moira..."

Charles's hands stroked her hair and back, feeling Moira's hands find his member and she began to massage him before moving him up and down, feeling the him bury his face on her shoulder, groaning and getting harder with her touch, his abdomen twitching and she smiled, keep going.

When he felt he was near, he stopped her, kissing her and slowly laying her on the pillow, wanting to make her feel at least twice as much as she had made him feel. Charles kissed her intensely as his hands lowered to her panties and Moira bent one leg, her foot burying on the sheets, feeling his fingers caress her center over the fabric.

As their tongues searched for control, Charles's fingers pushed her panties away, caressing her for a moment, before using one finger and then the other to massage her, making her heart race, her blood on fire. He was incredible.

When Charles felt her relax a moment later, he broke off the kiss, caressing her hair for a moment, watching her open her eyes and smile contentedly and he found her more beautiful than ever.

Charles then guided his member toward her, pressing his forehead against hers, and when they became one, he waited a minute, until she gave the signal. His hand gripping her waist gently caressing her, while the other touched her face, feeling both of her arms around his neck, taking a deep breath and then waving.

"Go Charles..."

And he kissed her lips. The couple moved together in their rhythm, exchanging caresses and kisses, until the pace increased as the room warmed and Moira ran a hand down his back, bringing him closer to her.

"Moira..." He cut off the kiss, breathing in and seeing her half-closed eyes, almost brack in desire, only increasing his own and his lips went to her chin, nibbling the spot.

"Charles..."

When they were closer, they moved faster until they exploded, and Charles pulled Moira over his chest, caressing her cheek and breathing more slowly as she closed her eyes, catching her breath.

"You okay?" He asked in a gentle voice, feeling at peace.

"Yes..." She sighed, smiling. No other boyfriend had made her feel so many things like he had done and he kissed her hair, whispering:

"I can hear your thoughts very loud, my dear." And it wasn't a lie, he'd seen the part she'd told him about what he had made her feel, increasing his smile and raising his lips to her cheek.

"Yeah?" She smiled, caressing his face gently. "And are you enjoying what you're reading?"

"Yes... Your mind is beautiful..."

She laughed, feeling his desire increase, as did hers and she slipped out of his arms, standing over him and kissing his lips as her hands went lower and then they started moving together again.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments please

_I can see that you wanted me cold_

_You're so bold while you're watching me moan_

_Holding out, like you could pull me down_

_Cuz I'm drowning for ya_

_Cuz I'm drowning for ya_

**Drowning-BANKS**

Moira awoke early in the morning, due to the custom of leaving for work at that time, and she felt the first signs of a hangover, headache, nausea. She took a deep breath, feeling her neck aching and flashes of Stryker appeared and she opened her eyes wide and stared at the ceiling.

But then, feeling the rest of her body deliciously sore, she looked to her left side, seeing the man from last night, Charles, sleeping soundly and she blushed, remembering the flirtations in the bar after he had helped her, and the 3 rounds in hisnapartment. A delicious night.

Moira tried to raise both hands to brush the hair from her face and stand up, when she noticed that one of his hands was entwined with her, making her smile, stroking his hand with her finger. He had been fantastic, passionate, and intense, but it would only be one night, as they both had said, they had only wanted an uncomplicated night.

Slowly, she unlaced his hand from hers and placed a kiss on his lips, listening to him mutter something, but his face remained still and asleep. She got up, grabbing her clothes from the floor, putting on her dress, and when she took her overcoat, she noticed something on the floor and frowned, lifting the book.

It was a doctoral work that talked about mutation, X gene, by Charles F Xavier. The subject of the lecture she had come to watch and ask for help from the professor, if she hadn't been late and then been downgraded in the CIA.

Moira gaped, as she slowly turned to the bed, still holding the book, and facing Charles, who somehow without her noticing, had already put on his robe and was standing less than a feet away from her and staring at her, curious.

"Good morning Moira, I see you found my thesis."

The man admired her from head to toe, remembering last night and, despite the hangover, he smiled. There had been so much passion in her body, her mind and he knew he was attracted to her.

Last night, it had been uncomplicated, but now all he wanted to do was help Moira and show that he was different from other men like Stryker. God, he was attracted to her, to her mind, everything.

"Are you Professor Charles Xavier, who searches about mutations?"

"It's me, my dear." He told her, going to the door that led to the bathroom and taking a headache pill, filling a glass of water then and taking another pill and going to Moira, who was still looking at him in surprise. "For the hangover."

"Thank you..." She said, touched by the gesture and then ingested the pill and he brushed the hair from her face as if the strands were precious, caressing her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Charles murmured, his lips kissing the corner of her mouth.

Moira closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her body turn to jelly, but the image of the diamond woman came to her mind and she placed a hand between her lips and his, pulling them away and taking a deep breath, staring at him with her eyes brown serious.

"No, wait, Charles, I came here to watch your presentation." He looked at her in surprise and she sat on the bed and he was at her side as the woman twisted her fingers nervously over her lap.

"I'm happy, but the thesis wasn't well accepted." He said with a sad smile.

"Before the CIA downgraded me, I came here because I knew you had a theory about mutation and I need to know, if they may have already happened in people today?"

Charles frowned, lifting his hand and biting his thumbnail, staring at her, hearing her call him, but he was lost in her thoughts, seeing what she had seen two nights ago and seeing the blurry images she had seen in the club. A colonel sitting in a private room. A blond woman whose skin turned diamond and a red-skinned man making everyone disappear.

As he had said before, Moira's mind was fascinating. He'd always thought it was just him and Raven, but there was the proof that many other mutants were out there.

"Prodessor?" Moira called him again and then sighed, getting up and saying: "I think we should just talk when you're sober. Do you have any time this afternoon?"

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question, my dear." He finally said, smiling.

"What?"

"What you saw that night on the HellFire is proof that there are more mutants out there, that the mutation has already happened."

Moira closed her eyes for a moment, confused and reopening them, staring at Charles.

"How do you know I went to that nightclub? I didn't tell you that."

Charles took a deep breath, realizing that he should have gone cautiously with her when he had read her mind, knowing he had invaded her privacy as Raven said, even seeing that she didn't look like she'd reject him or feel disgusted at what he was.

"Because I'm a mutant, Moira." He said honestly, his voice low and he saw that Moira was surprised, a little shocked, but there was no disgust. She raised her eyebrows, staring at him. "I can read minds, and I read yours, I saw some of those blurry images yesterday in your mind and so forgive me."

And he had the confirmation that he had done wrong to read her mind.

Moira parted her lips for a moment, her eyes shining. She couldn't believe that this mutation, the subject that arose her curiosity was indeed real, that she had met a mutant, who had seemed good to her, a good man, a good mutant. But now, he was showing that he was like Stryker and the others, liying to women to see them only as subordinate of their wills

"You lied to me..." She said in a low voice and her disappointment caused him pain, as did the sparkle in her eyes, filled with tears of disappointment and anger. "You read my mind all the time, you knew I was looking for a professor in the area and you still didnt think to tell me this before you bought me a drink?

"I was just another woman at the bar for you, even after all your speech about equal rights?"

"Hey, I'm not like them!" Charles said, raising his voice, but controlling himself, feeling irritated that she thought he had lied. "I asked before we went ahead if you really wanted to, I never used my powers to take advantage of the situation!"

They stared at each other, angry, their faces turning red and Charles closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his head exploding with the pain of the hangover and her thoughts, Raven's in the next room and from people in the apartment next door.

"But you lied, you read my mind, knew what disturbed me and chose to ignore it." Feeling annoyed, disappointed, and with a huge headache, she said before leaving, shaking her head, eyes glittering:

"Get out of my head..."

And she disappeared through the open door, her hair flying as she hurried, and Charles held himself so as not to go after her, knowing that they needed time to think.

The telepath laid down again, staring at the ceiling. He was annoyed that Moira had thought of him as Stryker, and he hadn't lied to her, would never have done it, not only because he liked and was attracted to her, but because he had always been honest.

But part of him knew too that he shouldn't have read her mind without permission and should have asked her about what he had seen last night. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He needed to apologize.

Moira arrived at the hotel she was staying, her heart racing as she reached the bathroom, filling a glass of water to see if her nausea would pass. She had fallen asleep with his touch. He had been wonderful, thoughtful, but what bothered her wasn't the fact that he was a mutant, but the fact that he had read her mind, knew what she had seen, and had said nothing until that morning.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, opening her coat and seeing her neck that Charles had massaged last night, erasing Stryker's violent touch and touched it, closing her eyes and remembering his touch and his kisses.

She knew that it had also been wrong to compare him to Stryker when he himself had defended her and that perhaps he had a reason not to have said anything about what he had seen in her mind at the bar.

She bit her lip, her brow furrowed in resentment, regret, staring at the ceiling of the room for a moment.

"Damn..."

It wasn't her plan to fall in love in a one-night stand with the telepath she had met at the bar and knew that she had to apologize and listen to his explanation, but at the moment her life was too confused and she needed to return to Langley and so she began to pack her things in the handbag she had brought, to go to the airport.

Charles had gone back to the bar that afternoon to see if he'd find Moira, or if he could feel her mind nearby, but he had no luck. He leaned against a wall of the street, closing his eyes and focusing on the minds around him as he heard the lightning that had cut through the sky.

Then he remembered that she was from the CIA and probably wouldn't talk to him about what she had seen at HellFire anymore, she should be at the airport returning to Langley and he got a taxi.

Arriving there, he could feel Moira's mind and saw a woman with her hair locked in a bun at the nape of her neck, a white coat and reading glasses, sitting on a bench waiting for her flight. She could even change her hairstyle, put on glasses, but he recognized that shade of hair, expressive eyes and her beautiful mind from afar.

She closed her eyes, resting her head on a hand over her knee, looking to her side stressed and tired, ignoring the newspaper on her lap, and Charles gave a small smile, the first time he had seen her in the bar, she had been in that same pose, but with her hair forming a curtain and he then approached her slowly, feeling nervous.

As she felt someone standing in front of her, Moira opened her eyes and found the blues of Charles staring at her with so much affection and regret and then she heard in her head,

_I'm sorry, I should never have invaded your mind... And even after I did that and saw the images, I should have asked, as much as I thought it could be the alchool, so I'm sorry, my dear._

Moira stood straight in the bench, her lips parting in surprise at his sincerity, feeling ashamed to have doubted him, and then she shook her head, smiling a little:

"I owe you an apology too, Charles..." She admitted regretfully, making Charles's face soften. "Comparing you to Stryker was low because you're much better than him and I should have waited to hear you. I'm sorry, Charles."

"It's all right." He said, holding out his hand to her and Moira squeezed it and then he lifted her gently, staring at her. "Do you still want my help to prove what you saw in the nightclub to your superiors?"

"Charles..." She said in surprise. "That would be awesome, but right now I'm suspended as an agent, I'm just a secretary, so I don't know if they would want to hear anything."

"They'll listen to you and that will guve your rank as agent back again."

"But you'd be exposing yourself to many agents at CIA as mutants, and that could be dangerous for you." Moira said worriedly. "I can't ask you to take this risk."

He then touched her face, with a beautiful smile on his lips, making Moira look at him surprised and flushed and he said truthfully:

"I don't care, Moira. Your beautiful mind has given me something, that there are a lot more mutants out there, and I can assure you the CIA won't be able to do anything against me if they want to."

"Do you want to go to Langley with me?"

"Yes, but first I need to get my things and also my sister." Seeing Moira's curious look, he explained smiling: "I have a younger sister who lives with me, Raven."

"OK."

"OK."

The two exchanged a smile, their hearts racing, feeling the attraction and knowing they still had business to talk about later, and Charles released her face to take her travel bag with one hand, the other still holding hers and the two went outside the airport to look for a taxi, while it rained.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this!

**Chapter 4**

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

**Mirrors-Justin Timberlake**

There was no cover and the rain fell heavily over them, soaking their clothes as they looked around for a taxi, watching people running into the airport to get sheltered and the couple laughed, staring and seeing each other wet, with dripping hair.

Moira removed her reading glasses, feeling them blurred, and Charles saw ther beautiful chocolate eyes and felt his heart fill with love for her, seeing her fair way, intelligence, passion, and then released her hand, lifting it to her hairpin, loosening her hair that fell wet in waves beneath her shoulders.

She slowly lifted her hand to push his wet hair from his forehead, feeling more and more in love with the telepath who was gentle, honest, incredible and she stroked his hair, watching him smile.

He was picking up some of the things she felt for him unintentionally, and then he pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her hair dripping down his face and he saw her blush, but she smiled, making the telepath feel extremely happy .

Noticing the rising falling harder, he whispered worriedly:

"You're going to get the sick..."

They stared at each other, the rain blurring the view, but that didn't bother them, and Moira's lips parted, closer to Charles's, trying to find the words she wanted, watching Charles part his, still worried about her, but it was hard to break the moment.

"I... I shouldn't want this, because there is my job but, I don't want to break the moment." She admitted shyly with a small smile, her face blushing and he stared at her with a look of love:

"And I don't want to see your beautiful mind burning with fever..."

And then he turned his forehead away from Moira and spotted a man driving a car and took two fingers to his temple, entering the man's mind, who backed off and stped beside the couple.

"Come on..." Charles muttered, leading her inside.

Moira looked at him in surprise, seeing what he had done and Charles sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to warm her up, making the woman smile and move closer to him, and the way to Charles's apartment was in a comfortable silence, but with the promise of a conversation that could change their lives for the better.

In the apartment, the couple got rid of their wet coats and Charles led Moira to the kitchen table, handing her a towel, before going to look for his sister to explain about the trip and then Moira stood before a beautiful young woman with blond and wavy hair, whose eyes were tight, analyzing Moira, who rose and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Moira, Moira Mactaggert." Raven squeezed her hand, saying:

"I'm Raven, Charles's sister." And then she turned to her brother, smiling. "If she still hasn't run from you reading her mind, she's special."

The couple blushed and Raven laughed, going to her bedroom to pack her things and the couple went to the telepath's room, where he separated a robe for her to use and another towel to dry and then, held a strand of her auburn hair and whispered :

"You better wipe them off, before you get a cold." Moira smiled at his concern and the way he always seemed to be touching her hair and then she began to dry her hair, staring at him and asked:

"What's your fascination with my hair, Charles?"

"As I said, your MCR-one gene is a very groovy mutation. I say MCR-one and you would say auburn hair... They are beautiful Moira, as are your eyes, your mind. And all this with your passion, your fairness and for not caring that I'm a mutant..." He admired, his blue eyes shining with passion.

"I..." Moira felt her face catch fire, only him to make someone like her, so professional and determined, blush.

She tried to explain what she felt, opening her mouth and taking the hand she lowered to her chest covered by the wet blouse, and Charles continued:

"Last night we both wanted something uncomplicated, but I don't want it to be just a one night stand, my dear, if you agree, if you feel the same..."

Moira shook her head, caressing his face and gave him a beautiful smile, which melted his heart:

"It's going to be complicated, but I fell in love with you, Charles, and I'd like to see how far we can go. I've never met anyone as gentle and honest as you, who treats me like an equal." She finished heartily, her eyes softening.

Charles smiled, taking her hand from his cheek and leading it to his lips, before lowering it to her heart, keeping them there and saying:

"And it wouldn't be otherwise, you and the other women should always be treated like that, my dear."

"I want to be by your side Charles, it's like you complete me, understand me..." She said, looking at their hands over her chest and then smiling at the telepath, her chocolate eyes shining.

He let her hand fall slowly, guiding her gently to his bed where she fell backwards, feeling her heart racing, and Charles stood over her, caressing her hair and ear, holding one hand to beside side to support his weight and then he whispered passionately:

"You are like a mirror, every time I look into your eyes, into your mind, I feel as if you are part of me, the way you give yourself and your love, your intelligence, your desire for a fairer world..."

His words made Moira feel her body turn jelly, smiling and raising her hands hands to caress his hair and slowly, Charles's lips meet Moira's in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was beginning become damander, and Moira parted her lips for him as she ran her hands down his back, feeling his muscles tighten beneath his wet shirt, and Charles nibbled on her lower lip, teasing her.

"Charles..."

The man lowered his free hand to her breast, caressing her right breast covered by the wet blouse before opening the buttons and the front bra, stroking them and Moira squirmed beneath him, crawling under his shirt and scratching his back while kissing him with passion.

Charles felt his body shiver with Moira's caresses on his back and his fingers then began to caress her left breast, before starting to massage it at a slower pace and provoking her, his lips coming down from hers and kissing her flushed ear.

Moira felt her excitement grow as her hands began to climb up his shirt and then the telepath sat with her while Moira smirked, removing his shirt and then, Charles slipped off her blouse and bra, holding her face with both hands and kissing her again as they fell back on the bed and the woman's hands began to explore his chest, running her hands over him and massaging him, making the telepath close his eyes and feel her fingers massagung his body.

"Moira..."

His lips then went to her neck and then her right breast, teasing her and she tipped her head to the side, feeling her whole body on fire and then he kept one hand on her shoulder as he lowered the other to her waist, caressing her and then looking for the zipper of her skirt.

When Charles removed her last pieces and got rid of his pants, he lifted his head to look at her, seeing her with a flushed face and eyes darkened with desire and he smiled as she brought her hands to his hair, bringing his face toward hers and smiled, admiring him and feeling her desire increase as he captured her lips willingly, lowering one hand to her waist and the other to hir center.

Moira gasped, feeling his fingers caress her before he used one finger and then another to massage her and the he smiled at the kiss, feeling her body respond, ready, as she held his hair tighter and she exploded, interrupting the kiss and searching for air, feeling relaxed and Charles kissed her forehead, sitting down beside her and caressing her cheek and she smiled.

"Always so attentive." She murmured looking up and stroking the hand on her cheek.

"With you always." He said honestly, his blue eyes shining and Moira felt her heart race, before rising, sitting up and pushing him gently on the bed, sitting beneath his legs and kissing him.

Her hands massaged his shoulders, one lowering to his chest and running her fingernails there, feeling his body react and then, slowly, she reached down to his member and stroked it slowly.

Moira felt his body push toward her touch as his hands on her back tightened and she smiled on the kiss. Her hand then began to move it up and down, feeling it stiffen.  
Charles's hands then found hers, stopping her movements as he felt himself close and then he held her waist, reversing the positions and staying over her, stroking her hair and saying:

"Together."

"Together."

And Charles positioned himself between her legs, keeping one hand on her waist and the other, guided his member to her, feeling Moira's hands on his back and, when they became one, he kissed her with passion.

He stood still for a few seconds and then when he felt Moira begin to move, he began the movements and the couple found a rhythm as they continued to kiss, Charles keeping one hand on her waist and the other stroking hier hair in the rhythm of their movements.

Charles sat down, bringing her with him, the hand of her hair running down her back to her buttocks and bringing her closer, and Moira cut off the kiss, lowering her lips to his neck as she massaged his back and they increased their pace, both whispering their names.

They lay down again and Moira stared at the mirror on the ceiling, realizing it for the first time and feeling her heart race even more facing their bodies together on the mirror, seeing the muscles of Charles's back contracting as he moved inside her.

When they were close, Charles found her hand in the sheets, interlacing their fingers and his eyes met Moira's browns, both smiling in desire and passion, seeing the same feelings on each other's face and they kissing, feeling that they were going explode.

Charles turned to Moira, who was staring at him with a beautiful smile, feeling her breathing return to normal, both covered by the sheets and he had both arms around her back as she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his heart returning to normal, thinking how perfect it had been the second time, like the first, because of Charles.

"I can hear your thoughts loud, my Moira..." He murmured, tightening his arms around her and Moira looked at his rested face, raising an eyebrow and parting her lips and he explained: "Sometimes when I relax I head some thoughts without realizing, I'm sorry. "

"It's alright." She said gently, staring at him. "As long as you ask me..."

And she smiled, caressing his temple and looking at them on the mirror, making him smile and she asked:

"And did you like what you read?"

"Much." He answered in a voice filled with love, lifting one hand from her back to her nape, running his lips over her face. "Your mind is beautiful, full of passion, the same passion that I feel for you..."

She smiled passionately and then, as they kissed, he lifted his hand from her nape to her head, making Moira see the attraction, passion, love he felt for her and despite the shock for the first time, Moira smiled on the kiss, running a hand down his chest, feeling the hand on her back lower, along with the sheet.

They knew that together they were complete and that together they would solve their problems, something was tell them that everything would work out with his thesis and that she would come back from the suspension as an agent and that they would also find out in what the general and the mutants of HellFire were involved.


End file.
